


Бумажная работа

by your_old_PC



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Future Fic, M/M, OOC, Out of Character, Romance, ангст, будущее!АУ, романтика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 21:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15495144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_old_PC/pseuds/your_old_PC
Summary: Больше всего на свете Ньют боится, что погрязнет в бумажной работе, поэтому предпочитает творческий беспорядок в записях. Но Криденс готов помочь.АУ, в котором Ньют находит Криденса сразу после окончания первого фильма, и у них всё хорошо после долгих месяцев юста и медленного горения.





	Бумажная работа

Стена из писем поднялась до потолка и рухнула медленной шуршащей лавиной. Ньюту большого труда стоило снова не выругаться. Он снял с головы мятый лист с россыпью мелких слипшихся буковок. Снова не то. По углам и внизу слова расплылись: когда-то на них падали снежинки.

Конверт от письма давно растворился где-то в норвежских фьордах, как и конверты от других писем из этого ящика с биркой «Разобрать».

Ньют взмахнул палочкой и снова выстроил листы перед собой, теперь уже не все сразу. Кроме писем он складывал в ящик личные заметки, нацарапанные наспех на обрывках пергамента, салфетках и клочках газет. Ньют бегло просматривал их и отметал в сторону. Перед глазами как наяву стояло письмо Омара с порывистой арабской вязью на правой стороне и угольным вихрем слева. Пока что он не увидел ничего похожего. Среди этих писем могло оказаться и ещё одно, которое Ньют уже отчаялся найти.

Дверь в свой кабинет Ньют не закрывал с тех пор, как стал жить не один. Криденс тихо подобрался со спины, с явным намерением напугать. Когда он схватил Ньюта сзади за талию, тот сделал вид, что испугался, чтобы доставить ему немного удовольствия. Эта нехитрая детская забава нравилась им обоим. Отсмеявшись, Ньют всё же вывернулся из крепкой хватки.

— Чем занимаешься? — спросил Криденс. Ньют невольно засмотрелся на то, как он небрежно встряхнул руками, расправляя рукава, и застегнул пуговицы. Поэтому ответил не сразу:

— Разбираю ящик с бумагами. Помнишь, я рассказывал о моём знакомом по имени Омар? У него было кое-что важное об обскурах, я надеялся, что его письмо здесь. Но пока ничего не нашёл.

Криденс присел на корточки перед бумажной горкой.

— Давай помогу. Этот Омар ведь тебе на арабском писал? Вот похожее.

— Не то.

Они продолжили молча перебирать письма, уже вдвоём. Было неловко втягивать Криденса в такое нудное дело, обычно Ньют старался занимать его чем-то поинтереснее. Но его помощь была очень кстати и, к слову, очень приятна. Криденс складывал письма в аккуратную стопку, иногда протягивал листы с буквами предположительно арабского алфавита. После очередной неудачи он сказал:

— Знаешь, в следующий раз ты быстрее найдёшь нужное, если наведёшь тут порядок. Извини, что говорю как зануда, но сам посуди — у тебя везде всё идеально разложено и устроено, и только в документах бардак. Ты не неряха, нет, не думай…

— Я и не думал.

С каждым днём Криденс высказывался всё увереннее, но порой пугался на середине речи, что брякнул что-то не то, и принимался извиняться или пятиться назад. Ньют старался сделать всё, чтобы избавить Криденса от этого ощущения, хотя понимал, что человек со схожей проблемой тут не лучший помощник.

— Хорошо, ты во всём аккуратный, кроме бумаг, вот так вот. Но теперь у тебя есть я. Хочешь, помогу? Мы могли бы разложить все письма по тематике. Сюда об угробах, сюда о сносорогах, чтобы ты мог быстро найти сведения о нужной твари.

— Идея хорошая, но я и так прекрасно помню, кто и когда писал мне и о каких животных. У меня своя структура, пускай и слегка хаотичная.

Криденс одарил его очаровательной снисходительной улыбкой.

— Если хочешь, я могу сам этим заняться… Ох, нет, тогда мне придётся читать твои письма.

— Читай, у меня от тебя секретов нет.

— И языков я некоторых не знаю… вернее, никаких не знаю, кроме английского.

— Обычно все мои коллеги сопровождают письма рисунками, разберёшься. Впрочем, нам стоит заняться этим вместе. Понимаю, это не так увлекательно…

— Не для меня, — отрезал Криденс. Ньют не собирался душить его порыв. Кто знает, может, он просто не замечал раньше у Криденса любви к упорядоченности. Лишь бы только он ухватился за эту работу не потому, что чувствовал себя обязанным.

Сначала они так и остались разбирать письма на полу, а потом для удобства устроились с внушительной пачкой на диване. Ньют захватил заодно и те, к которым удалось сохранить конверты, чтобы сразу навести порядок во всём.

Криденс разулся и сел с одного края, подобрав под себя ноги, чтобы Ньют мог расположиться рядом. С письмами он расправлялся быстро: едва просматривал и определял каждое на своё место, лишь изредка задавая вопросы, в какую из стопок положить тот или иной лист. На одном, правда, он запнулся.

— Кажется, сюда попало кое-что личное.

Он протянул Ньюту четыре листа серой писчей бумаги. Даже не потребовалось присматриваться, чтобы понять, от кого это. Ньют выхватил то самое письмо, с потерей которого уже смирился.

— Я не читал.

— Ничего, я же говорил, у меня нет от тебя секретов.

— Всё равно.

Ньют высоко оценил его деликатность. Он принял письмо, глаз случайно зацепился за изящно выведенное цветистое приветствие, и сразу захотелось перечитать, заодно и сделать перерыв.

Стоило бы хранить первое и пока единственное письмо от Якоба бережнее, но Ньют столько раз его уже перечитывал и везде носил с собой, что оно истёрлось на сгибах и истрепалось по краям. Три месяца назад он совсем не ожидал, что в конверте вместе с открытками от сестёр Голдштейн его ждет ещё и такой сюрприз.

Криденс вытянул ноги и упёрся ступнями в Ньюта. Тот вздрогнул, возвращаясь мысленно обратно из воспоминаний о зимнем Нью-Йорке в летний Лондон.

— Прости, сейчас продолжим.

Ньют сложил письмо вчетверо и спрятал в карман брюк. Не стоило больше хранить его среди этих бумаг.

— Ничего страшного. Когда у тебя такое лицо, я могу ждать сколько угодно.

— И какое же у меня лицо?

— Светлое.

Ньют переложил ноги Криденса к себе на колени. Сначала Криденс сидел спокойно, но затем принялся мять пальцами его бедро. Как будто имитировал «молочный шаг» низзла.

— Заскучал?

— Ничего подобного, это самое весёлое занятие на свете. Ты-то все эти письма уже наизусть знаешь и видел столько раз, а для меня это в новинку.

— Всё же мы можем продолжить завтра.

— Хорошо, давай найдём письмо Омара и закончим на этом.

Криденс тоже старался находить компромиссы. Правда, для увлечённого самым весёлым занятием на свете он слишком активно топтался по бедру Ньюта, что отвлекало.

Криденс долго всматривался в старый кусок пергамента, такой тонкий, что сквозь него можно было разобрать английский текст. Ньют без труда узнал самую скучную историю о флоббер-червях — пожалуй, наименее увлекательных тварях на свете даже на его взгляд. От одного воспоминания об этом тексте накатывала такая тоска, что захотелось мигом всё бросить.

Ньют задумался о своём и машинально провёл пальцем вдоль ступни Криденса — тот вздрогнул всем телом и едва не выронил письмо. Даже через носок почувствовал прикосновение и так бурно отреагировал.

— Ты чего?

— Видимо, щекотки боюсь.

Криденс нервно усмехнулся и снова углубился в письмо. Ньют решил, что правильнее было бы запомнить это и стараться лишний раз не трогать Криденса так, чтобы ему было щекотно. Но в душе словно разом взвился рой пикси, будто, наоборот, подстрекая сделать что-нибудь эдакое. Ньют сжал щиколотку Криденса одной рукой, а другой пробежался пальцами по всей ступне.

Криденс снова вздрогнул всем телом и ударил его пяткой. Он сжал оставшиеся письма в кулаке.

— Прекрати, щекотно же! — выпалил он сквозь смех.

— Я знаю.

Ньют и сам не мог сдержать усмешки, глядя, как Криденс пытается вырваться, захлёбывается смехом и держится за живот…

Неожиданно Ньют обнаружил себя на полу. От такого падения он чудом не сломал шею. Наверное, кувырок был эффектным — или на редкость неуклюжим. Криденс так отчаянно отбивался, что ткнул его пяткой в глаз. К счастью, ничего смертельного.

Криденс склонился над ним, но выглядел не удовлетворённым победой, а всерьёз обеспокоенным. Даже побледнел, кажется, помогая ему встать.

— Нужно приложить что-нибудь холодное…

— Пустяки, я сам. Ты не виноват, мне не стоило приставать к тебе.

Ньют на ощупь нашёл на диване палочку и устранил боль раньше, чем она успела расцвести синяком. Криденса было жальче куда больше, чем себя. Он стоял сутулый и потерянный, не знал, куда девать руки, и нервно стискивал манжеты.

— Я не хотел, прости, пожалуйста. Я не хотел сделать тебе больно. Это… это ужасно.

— Это ты прости.

Виноватость мгновенно сменилась яростью.

— Ты ещё и извиняешься? Я тебя ударил, я тебе больно сделал, а ты… Я такой, по-твоему, да?

Ньют не стал уточнять какой.

— Всё хорошо.

Он готов был повторять это сколько угодно, но подходить не решался. Может, Криденсу и вовсе захочется высказаться и побыть одному. Так они и стояли друг напротив друга на расстоянии трёх шагов.

— Ты всегда так. Относишься ко мне, как будто я из стекла. Будто я слабак или какой-то не такой, как другие люди. Ты даже не ругаешься при мне!

Было горько, что обычная шутка обернулась для Криденса такими переживаниями. Но, может, оно и к лучшему, что для него нашёлся подходящий повод наконец-то высказать всё то, что наболело.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты не боялся на меня злиться, если я делаю что-то плохое.

— Но я не зол на тебя сейчас. Я не думаю, что ты бы рассердился, если бы я случайно сделал тебе больно.

— Ты не сделаешь! Ты слишком осторожный.

Ньют прикрыл глаза, будто это помогло бы нащупать правильный ответ. Что бы он ни говорил, Криденс расстраивался ещё больше. Он почувствовал сильные пальцы на своём затылке: Криденс порывисто гладил его волосы.

— Пожалуйста, Ньют, относись ко мне по-человечески. Я не хочу, чтобы тебе со мной было неуютно, чтобы ты боялся что-то сделать не так и потом злился на меня, и…

Ньют обнял его и погладил по спине. Постепенно напряжённые мышцы расслабились, дыхание выровнялось.

— Обещаю.

Наконец Ньют отстранился и сказал:

— Хочешь продолжить разбирать письма, или оставим на завтра?

— Нужно найти то письмо. Это нужно и мне, и тебе. Так что за работу.

Теперь Криденс сидел на другом конце дивана, предусмотрительно поставив ноги на пол.

— Кажется, это оно.

Ньют сразу перевёл текст и едва сдержал разочарованный вздох. Он давно не видел этого письма и был уверен, что там будет нужное, но Омар рассказывал обо всём, что Ньют уже знал. Криденс спросил:

— Нашёл то, что искал?

Ньюту понадобилась пауза, чтобы не врать ради его успокоения.

— К сожалению, не нашёл, но мы всё равно хорошо поработали. И спасибо тебе за прекрасную идею

— То есть вечер прошёл почти удачно.

К резким перепадам настроения у Криденса Ньют уже привык, они проявлялись всё реже.

— Очень удачно. А ещё обещаю, что больше никакой щекотки. Если бы я знал, что ты такой чувствительный…

— Ты об этом знаешь.

Это прозвучало почти интимно. Криденс мгновенно перешёл от мимолётной игривости к спокойствию. Он указал на ровные ряды бумажных стопок на низком журнальном столике:

— Теперь ты быстро найдёшь нужное. Я разделил всех твоих животных на столбцы. Здесь всякая мелочь, здесь птицы, вот эти обгорелые листы — драконы…

Ньют призвал перо, чтобы Криденс подписал каждую категорию. Ровные печатные буквы собирались в слова, любовь к которым ему так хотелось разделить с самым дорогим человеком.


End file.
